Death Note: The New Start
by Doublevin
Summary: Light Yagami, L, Kira, has been killed. the perfect world he was so close to creating has been shattered. But there is still hope. Gage, a Kira supporter has been able to get his hands on a Death Note. A notebook that when a name is written in it, that human will die. it was the same tool Light himself used to purge the would of evil. Can Gage finish Light's work? Or will he fall?
1. New Beggining

Chapter One: New Beginning

"I sentence you to death" he said as he wrote the evil-doers name down. In forty seconds Higachi Tomoa would die of a heart attack. That was his punishment for murdering his whole family. If you were to ask him, this punishment was merciful on his part; compared to the pain he could cause the scum.

He closed the notebook, that was the last name for tonight. He walked to the plain looking wall opposite of the bullet proof window. He tapped rhythmically on the wall; one, two three…. one, two…. one, two, three. An inch to the right of where he was tapping the wall slid open to reveal a safe. It was state of the art and could not be cracked.

He punched in a seven digit number, and then scanned his thumb and retina before the safe opened. It was empty inside, except for a picture on the far wall, which left plenty of room for his prized possession. Before putting the notebook into the safe he held it an inch from his face and marveled at it.

Death Note, it said on the cover. He flipped it to the back and read the instructions; the human whose name is written in this notebook shall die.

A half smile creped on his lips as he realized, again, that he now had the power of Kira. He had the responsibility of bringing justice to those who do not deserve to live.

As he placed the notebook inside, he saw the picture in the safe. His eyes narrowed in hate. He kept that picture there to remind him what his true goal was. The picture was of a boy around 17, calm and insightful eyes.

"Near," he said in contempt, "you think you're safe? You couldn't be more wrong. I will find you, and you will pay for what you have done!"

A knock on the door distracted him. He put the notebook away, locked it, and tapped on the wall so it would close.

"Its open," he said looking out into the Kanto skyline.

The door opened and in came a trouble young girl. At first glance she seemed normal, happy. But she had a dark secret.

"Sayu Yagami, how are you today?" he asked in English.

"I'm fine, and you," she answered perfectly.

"Wonderful now that you're here," he answered with a half smile on his lips. He was one of the only people who knew what she was hiding. In fact he has been attempting to get her see it as good rather than evil.

"I've finished packing," she said switching to Japanese.

"Good," he switched to Japanese as well not wanting to make her uncomfortable, "we are leaving tomorrow."

"Gage, what is Los Angeles like?" she asked him.

Gage looked at her. He knew she has been to LA before but it was because she had been kidnapped. He felt slightly guilty for making her move there, but it was his home and he wanted her to be with him. That was why he was teaching her English.

"I'll let it be a surprise," Gage answered.

The next day they made their way to the airport. The entire way Near's face was plastered up. There were two kinds of posters, one that read "Our Savior" and another that read "Wanted Dead or Alive".

Near, you are idiotic and cocky.

Gage thought back to the terrible day. A year ago, today, Light Yagami was killed. It was the end of Kira, or so everyone thought.

Gage remembered exactly what happened, and how cocky Near got, just because he had surpassed L and found the original Kira. Two days after Light's death, Near went public.

The letter N popped up on every screen and a masked voice said "Citizens of the world, you may now rest peacefully. The mass murderer that has terrorized us for the past six years has been caught. He is dead." Gage remembered watching as everyone gasped and some cried, while a select few rejoiced. "To prove to you how certain I am that Kira is gone from this world, I will show who I am," the screen fuzzed out an in came a clear image of Near. Gage was certain this was him because he saw him the same day Kira was killed. "I believe I owe you, the people of the world an explanation of what happened," Near continued, "I suppose I'll start with this, L is dead," more gasps from the crowed, "As many of you know L was the greatest detective of our time and was after Kira. Kira actually found a way to infiltrate a task force spearheaded by L. When L was murdered, Kira stepped in as the second L. But I am L's true replacement. I, along with my team and the task force, was able to find and eliminate Kira. The world is safe once again. Kira is no more."

_I can't believe how stupid Near was,_ Gage thought,_ immediately crime rates increased drastically and Kira supporters put a hit on Near's head. Of course Near was expecting this, but he knew the only way to convince the public of Kira's death was to show how certain he was. It was common knowledge that Kira needed only a face and name to kill, sometimes just a face._

_Just you wait Near, _Gage smiled as he thought,_ I'm coming for you. _

"Gage," Sayu said. And that was all she said. Gage knew what she was thinking. After all, he was the only one outside the task force or her family that knew that her brother, Light Yagami, was Kira. She cried on his shoulder. She had a war inside, the little girl missing her big brother and yet humiliated that he was a mass murderer.

Gage was open with the fact that he was a Kira supporter and so always tried convincing Sayu that her brother was a hero. Also, Gage was aware that Light was Kira for a long time. Before he met his demise, Gage began following him. Light was never suspicions of him though. After all, he was dating his sister at that time.

This was how Gage was able to discover Light's secret. Gage is an American handpicked for an exchange student program. In the beginning gage feared Kira. But as he grew older he learned that Kira was just and right. With his interest in the Kira case he began investigating himself. Gage specialized with computers so he easily hacked into Touta Matsuda's home computer, where he recklessly kept information as to the whereabouts of the Kira investigation team. Gage than began to watch the hotel in which he knew the team was holding headquarters. He watched as, in the waiting room, Light told his girlfriend, Misa Amane, to continue killing as Kira. Though Gage was out of hearing range, he had some binoculars and read Lights lips.

Now certain of who Kira was, he followed Misa home, and when she left shopping, quickly snuck in and placed a camera. This was how he discovered the existence of the Death Note.

When curiosity got the better of him, he snuck in and studied the Death Note himself.

He chuckled in the airport bathroom.

"What is it?" Ryuk the Shinigami, God of Death, asked.

Gage looked back at Ryuk and chuckled again, "I'm just thinking about the first time I saw you, scared me senseless."

"I should scare you," Ryuk said seriously, "I should be back to the Shinigami world by now."

"Yeah? Well think of it this way, because of me you can still have more apples," he pulled one out of his jacket and tossed it to him.

"Still, I don't understand how you were able to take my Death Note from me."

"I will explain everything in due time," Gage said, "Trust me Ryuk, Light was just the beginning of this tale."

Someone walked in so Gage had to be quiet. He didn't have to worry about him seeing Ryuk, only those who have touched a Shinigami's Death Note could see and hear that Shinigami. He looked into the mirror as he finished washing his hands. He smiled as he looked over to the man now washing his hands right beside him.

_Look at how clueless they are,_ he thought,_ this man is innocent, but he has no idea I could kill him by just asking his name. Kira is believed to be dead, but he will live on as long as a select few have a sense of justice. Light, our God, our savior, was killed. And now I have been passed the responsibility to complete his work. Near, you have better be careful. It would be no fun to just kill you; I hope you still have some fight left. Justice will prevail and you know that. I will finish Kira's work and bring peace to this God forsaken world. I will win._


	2. The Return

**Hello and welcome to the second installment of**_** Death Note: The New Start**_**. If you haven't read part one, just go back and read it, easy solution. **

**Um… for my first entry I wasn't aware that it was necessary to put a disclaimer in a fanfiction story. So here goes nothing…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

**Hmm… that all it takes? Oh well, here's the second chapter of my fanfiction. **

**One more thing, I wanted to assume that if you're reading this you have already seen Death Note but since I want to broaden the audience I'm going to have to include a bit more back-story. Those of you who have seen the show just bear with me please. **

**Well, Doublevin presents…**

Chapter two: The Return

He studied the face again. Near, with very light, almost white hair. A determined and blank face with eyes that could find the link between a splotch of dirt and the garden it came from.

Gage wanted to make sure that he had Near's face imprinted in his brain for the faithful day he would execute him with the Death Note.

He put Near's picture in the chest with the Death Note. He was back at home in his old room, probably not for long though. He had reinforced the wooden chest, which always held his private possessions, with steel.

Sayu was downstairs mingling with his family. He didn't mind because that meant he could mull things over in his mind.

"Thing's were more fun and interesting with Light," the tall, dark Shinigami, Ryuk, pouted.

"Well," replied Gage, "as I recall you killed him."

Though it was Ryuk who wrote Light's name in his Death Note, Gage still blamed Near for exposing Light as Kira and driving Ryuk to determine that that was what should be the end of Light's life.

"He probably would've died anyway," Ryuk argued, "Near and his team would've found and executed him, plus by the time they did he would have probably already bled out from all the bullets Matsuda put in him."

Gage knew, he knew all too well. He thought back to the encounter. Everyone who knew about the Death Note was present in the Yellow Box, including him. It was an old abandoned warehouse Near set up as the final encounter with Kira. Mikami, the man Light chose to act as Kira, attempted to write all the names of both Light's team and Near's team, except for Light himself, in the Death Note he had. That Death Note turned out to be a fake and since the only name not written in the book was Light's, it was obvious who Kira was.

Though Gage respected Near for his genius, he wanted to avenge his… predecessor? He didn't know what to see Light as. He believed 'God' was too strong a word. Maybe Lord would be good?

Gage shook his head clear. He had to be fully focused to carry out his plans. They were supposed to be carried out on the anniversary of Light's death, but he was running behind on preparations. He saw this as a good thing though, since to the public the anniversary of Kira's death was two days after the real anniversary.

And today was the public anniversary, which would be better for the common public. Though Gage knew taking action on the real anniversary would send Near into a frenzy, he realized that only about eight people know the real day Kira was killed.

So, Gage reasoned, if Kira returned on the true anniversary the new Kira would be suspected as someone who still knew about the Death Note. Near would be suspicious of his team as well as Light's. Matsuda was always conflicted as to whether Kira was truly evil, so he would possibly be the prime suspect. Well, better to let Near think there was no true connection to the original Kira.

At least that's what Gage hoped. He waited a year in hopes that Near would end up concluding that a new Death Note had found its way to the world which, in a way, one has. This way Near wouldn't suspect those close to Light. Of course he knew that Near would still search his house and Mrs. Yagami's as well.

"I've been working overtime Ryuk," Gage said to the Shinigami, after a good two hours of silence, before sighing and lying down on his now too small bed. He had stayed for six years in Japan. After finishing his exchange student program for the one year in middle school, he decided to enroll in high school, where he met Sayu. Gage knew Light was Kira by the time he was in ninth grade and saw Sayu as a way to get close to Light. Eventually Gage took a liking to Sayu and was actually the one who, according to Sayu, helped her most in getting her sanity back when she was kidnapped by the Mafia. Still, Gage never got the courage to tell Light about his discovery. He even ignored Ryuk who, at that time, he could see following Light around.

"I've noticed," Ryuk replied, "and by the way, it is very annoying not having a Death Note with me."

"Don't worry Ryuk," Gage said with a smile, "things are going to get… interesting very soon."

"I'm starting to regret dropping the Death Note in the human world now," Ryuk complained, now eating an apple while peering at the chest with the Death Note. "That doesn't look very secure."

"You ever heard of 'hidden in plain sight'?" Gage asked cockily.

He checked his watch, 6:35, "Just a matter of minutes," Gage said.

He went down with his family. To see how Sayu was doing. It was sure to be make breaking news, and he wanted to see his family's reactions.

His mother, Catherine McCoy, was gushing over the fact that he brought a girl home, and all the way from Japan. His father, James McCoy, was silent and reading, he was always the insightful one. Gage's new younger brothers jumped out and tackled him. "Gage!" screamed the two five year old twins, Matthew and Carlos. He had only met them over video chat and the few visits he got from his parents. It was nice for him to be near them now.

_I'll make sure they are able to grow up in a safe world, _Gage thought.

Sayu giggled as Gage was thrown to the floor. The new suit he put on now wrinkled and with juice that the boys were carrying. His mom smiled, happy to have the family back together. His father gave a snort at the immaturity of it all, usually the most he gave.

After a nice dinner cooked by his mother, some catching up, and a bit of translating for Sayu every now and then, Gage checked his watch. 7:10.

_It's started!_ Gage realized excitedly. Luckily for him, the T.V. was already on. He watched it as if suddenly interested, really interested.

"Gage it's not polite to watch television at the table," his mother lectured him.

He looked at her blankly, grabbed the remote, and put up the volume. Now everyone was watching it.

The headline read, **Kira's Return? **The news reporter was giving the details. "Over two hundred convicted felons, and another hundred suspected, have died of heart attacks all at the same time. Not too long ago at 7:00 P.M. inmates and street crooks alike have collapsed. The authorities have kept silent, but this is a Global event. In the United States the tally of over thousand has been confirmed. There have been around two thousand in Japan, where Kira is thought to have originated. Other countries have reported dealing with the same problem only on a minor scale."

Gage could wasn't able to suppress his smile, but he quickly wiped it off. _Here comes the best part,_ he practically giggled to himself.

The reporter continued, "At this point we have no more information, but stay tuned we… um, sir?"

A man walked in and stood directly in front of the camera. "He lives," the man whispered, than louder, "He lives," then the man practically shrieked, "Kira lives!" before dying of a heart attack.

"This…is… horrible," his mother mumbled. For once his father actually had his attention on the subject at hand, but was still speechless.

Sayu just sat there, a fork and spoon still in her hands that were now shaking.

_Idiot_, Gage cursed himself, _how could I have forgotten about Sayu?! _

Gage put his arms around her and looked back at the T.V. The Anchormen haven't even moved. They just stared at the now lifeless man in front of them.

"Isn't that the man who raped his own daughter?" Gage asked, "He got off because she was too afraid to press charges right?"

His mother nodded, "Still, this…" she didn't even say anything.

"Well, you were right," Ryuk said to Gage since no one else could hear him, "things are taking a turn for the better now."

_Oh God, _Gage thought with a smile, _what I wouldn't give to see Near's face right now. I wonder how he's handling it._

"Assemble the team," Near said calmly twirling a lock of his hair, "another Death Note has surfaced."

**So… how am I doing? Reminder, this is my first fan fiction. Do me a favor and actually review. Even if it's to critique, I probably need that. Plus it'll make me feel like my story is actually being read which will make me want to write it more. I'm thinking of posting like one a week unless I feel productive. **

**Again review and thanks for reading.**

**Doublevin.**


End file.
